


Hold On

by halfbakedwords



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 477 to be exact, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, i'm talking like 500 words, like mega short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedwords/pseuds/halfbakedwords
Summary: As they plunge into the treacherous abyss, all Dick can do is hold on. Very short BirdFlash one-shot.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why it took me this long to get myself an AO3 account, but at last, I am here. This fic is crossposted on FF from awhile back, but I want to have all me stuffs here, so apologies if you've read this before!
> 
> Original notes: I've been out of the fic writing biz for almost 6 or 7 years, so I'm a bit rusty (to say the least). I wrote this more for myself b/c I missed writing in general but I figured I might as well post it despite the paltry word count. Plus, YJ and BirdFlash have officially moved me. It's also my first foray into the DC universe so be gentle, and thanks for reading! It's good to be back.
> 
> I is on the [tumblr](https://semibakedwords.tumblr.com)!

"Wake up KF! I'm not going to lose you like this!" _Damnit where the hell was everyone?!_

Dick was desperate, his utility belt fresh out of basically everything after the heat of battle. Both of them were pretty banged up—although the Boy Wonder was relatively certain a dislocated shoulder, cracked ribs and the slew of gashes littering both of their flesh could qualify as more than just "banged up."

Panic swelled as his shoulder threatened to surrender, the length of his arm fell numb, and Wally was no closer to being conscious than if he were already...

_NO. Don't think like that. Focus._

The rapids below raged on, a fearful force of nature beckoning them towards the unyielding abyss. With limited options (only two, really) and no teammates in sight, Dick cursed and released his hold on the ledge, his one remaining lifeline.

At least plummeting headlong into tempestuous waters was better than if it were solid ground...sort of. Kind of.

Not really.

He brought Wally's body tight against his own, cradling the ginger's head with as much strength as he could muster without causing more injury, and braced for impact.

The plunge was ear-deafening and set all his wounds ablaze with blistering pain. Dick saw the telltale static creeping in from the sides of his vision, blissful sleep coercing him into submission.

_Nonono, can't. Stay. Awake._

With zero visibility, the assumption that this was merely a nightmarish dreamworld would have not been so far off, were it not for the incessant throbbing. He managed one gulp of sweet air before nature's might thrust him back under the surface. Rolling waves of lightheadedness prevented any coherent assessment of a proper backup plan.

_Just don't...don't die on me._

The next assault had Dick momentarily reconsider his previous thought—it might very well apply to himself too—as he was met with a protruding crag placed conveniently in his path. The collision must have broken another bone somewhere, a sickening crack emanating from within his body. He allowed himself to bear the brunt of the damage, but couldn't help feeling faint again as the magnetic pull of unconsciousness overloaded all of his senses. Darkness overtook him within a matter of seconds.

_Damn it all._

Upon awakening, Dick felt incredibly heavy yet also featherlight. A stifling numbness fought for dominance over the pain rippling from every inch of his being, while a disorienting and overpowering white bleached his vision. Was this...

Oh, the med bay.

 _WAIT. Where_ —

"H-hey...it's okay. I'm right here." A soothing warmth graced his limp hand.

_Thank. God._

"Next time...you decide to sleep...on the job..." Ugh, breathing was unbelievably difficult. "Could you maybe...you know, not?" Dick managed to cast a weary smirk.

"Hah..." A snort escaped Wally's lips, as he squeezed Dick's hand in response. "I'll make no such promise."


End file.
